This is a revised competitive renewal application of a cooperative agreement titled the "Chimpanzee Biomedical Research Resource" (CBRR). The CBRR is maintained at the Michale E. Keeling Center for Comparative Medicine and Research (KCCMR) of The UT M. D. Anderson Cancer Center in Bastrop, TX and the Primate Foundation of Arizona (PFA) in Mesa, AZ. The primary activity site is the KCCMR with a colony of 103 chimpanzees. The PFA maintains a colony of 61. The use of two sites provides security against disease outbreaks and natural disasters that could jeopardize the resource. Additionally, PFA maintains the only research naive chimpanzee research resource in the US. With recent scientific advances such as the publication of the initial sequence of the chimpanzee genome, it has been determined with certainty that chimpanzees share more than 98% of our DNA and almost all of our genes. The CBRR is one of only four NCRR-supported centers with the capability to conduct biomedical research in this species. Over the past 30 years, the CBRR has developed the highly specialized housing facilities, laboratories, management techniques and staff essential for conducting research using chimpanzees. Historically, the CBRR's efforts were focused on colony care and maintenance. Although this remains a primary objective, this revised renewal application presents a new approach that will enhance the research value of chimpanzees. We will expand activities to include the development of a website with information to help scientists determine if the chimpanzee is a relevant model for their studies. We will also make available chimpanzee-derived cell lines, antibodies and other biological materials, and establish a registry of biologic reagents that are known to work in the chimpanzee. Resource-related research will characterize the immune system of the chimpanzee, expand our understanding of chimpanzee cardiomyopathy as a potential disease model, and compare the physiologic and immunologic consequences of research manipulations on chimpanzees trained to voluntarily cooperate with research procedures versus untrained chimpanzees that must be anesthetized. We will accomplish these goals while implementing a new business plan aimed at reducing NCRR core support. By expanding the resources available, conducting resource-related research, and containing cost, the CBRR will provide a critically important, highly specialized, research resource to address human health issues.